wells walker
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: so I know that this is still a new ship but I already love it. So let me know if I should write more on this. Oh and since there is yet no ship name I'm just going with WellsWaker for now. If anyone does find one please let me know.


_**Hello, people so I know that this is still a new ship but I already love it. So let me know if I should write more on this. Oh and since there is yet no ship name I'm just going with WellsWaker for now. If anyone does find one please let me know.**_

 **Wells POV**

I could not believe I was doing this. I walked into the store that Vanessa had me told to go to. I still wondered how this Tiffany person would help me pick out an engagement ring for my miss walker. I started out calling her that to be polite but now it has become as she calls it a "pet name".

"Wells come on stop staring now do you have an idea of what you want the ring to look like," Vanessa asked she had generously offered to pay for the ring.

" I think something simple and timeless, nothing too modern, things in this era often scare me a bit but nothing too antique I don't want her to feel like it's a second-hand thing I collected from a pawn shop," I told her. The ring had to be simple but beautiful, understated but bold and also bright just like my Jane.

" I think I have just the thing for you sir" the nice man who wore a metal plate stating he was Will took a ring from the large case below.

It had a classic silver band and it bore two round medium size diamonds there was a gold infinity sign that Vanessa said was called the setting.

" it's perfect," I said,

"do you think Jane will like this," I asked Vanessa she laughed a bit.

"My friend I think you could propose with a ring made from bread ties and she would say yes"

I was going to inquire as to what a bread tie was when Vanessa asked when I was planning to as she put it "pop the question".

" I'm not sure it needs to be somewhere special but not as she would say "cheesy". I was still not sure how a place could be cheese like unless the building was made from cheese or to look like it.

" I know you should propose in my ballroom I'm having a Christmas party tonight you can propose to her in front of everyone" she suggested,

" that's bloody brilliant Vanessa," I said I just hoped that Jane would say yes. Ever since we first met I was drawn to her. It was more than just mere attraction it was an uncontrollable pull like something bigger had brought us together across space and time.

Later I returned to the small apartment I and my darling love shared I been able to continue writing as a journalist and Jane had remained in her position at the museum.

"Darling are you home?" I called as I came through the door when I looked up my jaw as they say hit the floor.

" Do you like it?" she asked looking nervous, it was so incredible that she had no idea just how ravishingly beautiful she truly was.

"Uh uh, I uh" was all I could say. She wore a tight red dress that had a v-shaped neckline and cut off just above the knee, showing off both her gorgeous legs and lovely museum. The whole outfit was topped off with black heeled shoes.

" I knew it, I look like a total slut, how could I think this was okay for a Christmas party," she said turning away from me and her face getting red. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

" you look amazing my darling you shall be the most ravishing beauty in the room tonight" I sighed as I was always in a state of surprise at just how stunning she really was.

"You always say that Wells, even when I know that I look like a mess" she giggled and blushed. I held her in my arms and looked into her eyes

" I always mean it as well you are the most ravishing beauty that I have ever set eyes on and I have no idea what I could have done to deserve having you in my life". I sighed it was true.

When John was finally captured Vanessa had a brilliant idea on how I could stay here forever. I would stay here most of the time and when I had to do something important like publishing a book Jane and I would go back to 1893 and do it that then come back. It seemed to be working so far. Then again with time-travel, you never really know if you are doing something wrong or right.

" My darling we should probably be going we don't want to be late," I told her I could not wait for tonight, for the moment that I would ask the only women I ever loved to be mine forever.

Later at the party, Vanessa asked me to make a toast at the dinner.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention," I said clinking my glass with a fork.

" many of you don't know me but my name is George, since coming here things have always been strange, I felt out of place and alone. Except for one person. My beloved Jane, my darling you were the first person I ever meant in this new world and also the first to show me kindness, even though I barely knew you, from the start I felt this indescribable pull to you, it was more than just mere attraction, I feel as if we were brought together across time and space to be here together. I love you Jane Walker with all I am and all I ever will be. So I beg of you to do me the incredible honor of becoming my beautiful wife and beloved partner for the rest of our mortal days here on this earth." I got on one knee like Vanessa told me to and asked her.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, of course, I will marry you, you are the most amazing man I have ever met".

We kissed and the whole room burst into applause.


End file.
